Moondancer
by CharlieGreene
Summary: When Muskustrap finds a lost kitten and brings her to the junkyard, everyone soon realises that there is much more to her than meets the eyes, and a certain magical cat finds that he's in danger of losing his heart to the new arrival...
1. Chapter 1- The Cat

_Hi, everyone! I've got a bit of writer's block concerning my Star Trek series, so i thought I'd post this! Hope you like!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Cats (or Star Trek), but I wish i did. I do have both on DVD, tho._

_Oh, and credit for the pic goes to . Dear stripedkitty, sorry for using your pic w/o permission, but i give you all the credit for it, so hopefully that's enough._

_Please R/R!_

* * *

_You would have to be crazy to be out in weather like this._

Munkustrap peered from the shelter of the shop roof at the tiny figure under the bench. He would much rather have been heading home, but duty called. Bracing himself and gritting his teeth, he sprung from the footpath onto the grass, heading for the park bench, as the rain pelted down on him.

He reached the shivering ball of fur and nudged it. "What are you doing out here in this weather?" He had to shout above the hammering of the rain.

The cat- correction, kitten- turned a pair of very blue eyes on him and shivered even more. Munkustrap shook his head and put his arms around her, hoisting her onto his back. Questions would have to wait. "I'm going to take you home. Just hold on, ok?"

The kitten held on tightly as he sped as fast as he could back to his shelter, and then through the alley he knew so well. At the end it opened up into a junkyard- his home.

"Jellyorum! Jennyanydots! Come quickly!"

Two older queens appeared from behind a tire. "Munkus?" Their eyes widened when they saw the dripping bundle on his back.

"I found her under a bench. She's freezing and wet. Jelly, put her to bed. And Jenny, heat up some milk for her. Quickly!"

Jellyorum pried the shivering kitten of his back and disappeared as quickly as she had come, all the while muttering under her breath about silly kittens who sat around in the rain. Jenny followed her with a saucer.

Munkustrap shook himself dry and quickly made his way to the crevice under the tire in the very middle of the junkyard. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Deuteronomy?" he called.

"Yes?" The older cat poked his shaggy head out. "Munkustrap? What is it?"

"I found a kitten in the rain, so I brought her here. Jellyorum and Jennyanydots are looking after her now."

"A kitten?"

"Yes. Perhaps you would like to see her when she wakes up?"

"Ah, yes." Deuteronomy sniffed the air. "The rain should be clearing up soon. I'll just finish my nap, and then I'll go and see her."

"I'm sorry, Deuteronomy. I didn't mean to wake you."

The old cat chuckled. "Not at all, not at all."

Munkus left with a last nod to Deuteronomy and headed for his usual corner.

_I wonder what she was doing out there?_ he thought, already half asleep.

* * *

"I think she's waking up." "Deuteronomy, she's waking up. You can come in now."

Her eyes opened and focused on a big, old, shaggy tom. His kind eyes immediately calmed her and made her feel at home.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

She considered it. How was she feeling? Her feet hurt, but she felt warm and dry. "Better," she whispered, then looked around the room. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"This is Jellyorum's room." He gestured to one of the queens next to him. "My name is Deuteronomy. What is yours?"

"Violet," she replied. Her head felt clearer now.

"I am the leader of the Jellicles, and this is our junkyard. Do you know how you got here?"

Violet shook her head.

"Munkustrap found you in the park. In the rain. Which leads to the question: Why were you out in the rain?"

"I... I don't know." Her eyes squinted in confusion. "I can't remember… anything."

The older cat paused, then asked, "Do you know who we are?"

Violet shook her head.

"We are a tribe of cats who band together and help each other. Some of us live here, but others live with humans. We have rules that help us keep order to the tribe. We also give other cats a chance to join us if they have trouble fending for themselves. Would you like to join?"

Violet considered it, and smiled softly, wiping away tears. "That sounds good."

Deuteronomy smiled a broad smile. "It is our custom to introduce new arrivals at special occasions. I will make the announcement in 10 days, at the Moondance festival."


	2. Chapter 2- Misto

After talking with Deuteronomy, Violet came up into the sunlight. He had told her to find her own place. She took two steps and then stopped. She started to realise what she had gotten herself into.

A whole tribe of cats? Deuteronomy had been warm and kind and put her at ease, but the thought of a whole tribe of cats who she didn't know frightened her. Her heart started to beat a little faster as she looked around. The place was empty. It was midday, and every sensible cat would be sleeping at the moment. She breathed a sigh of relief; she would not have to meet anyone else, at least not yet.

Glancing around, she spied a cosy looking nook under a few pieces of wood and a magazine. It looked dark and cool, perfect for napping. Violet stifled a yawn as she approached it.

Just before she entered, she peered inside and sniffed around. She didn't want to intrude into someone else's place. She couldn't see anything- she was _very_ tired- and the junkyard smells were confusing her nose. She needed to sleep. So she eased herself in.

And then her paw touched something, and suddenly there was another pair of eyes, staring at her from the dark. She gasped and bumped into the wall in her attempt to make a speedy escape, and stumbled out back out into the sunlight.

The other cat followed her out, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was a young black tom, not quite a kitten anymore, with a white face, chest and legs; and was it just the light or did he glitter a little? She felt herself shrinking as he looked at her. She had never been able to conquer her shyness, and add to that her disturbing him from his sleep. And she was so tired...

The funny thing was, as he stared at her, he looked slightly shy too.

"Hello," he finally said. His voice was soft, hesitant. "Are... are you a new Jellicle?"

"Yes," Violet whispered. "A-At least I will be. I'm V-Violet."

"Mistoffelees. Well, it's really Quaxo, but I don't usually use that. Most people know me as Mistoffelees. Or Misto." He blushed when he realised he was babbling.

Violet smiled shyly. "N-Nice to meet you, Mistoffelees."

"So, uh..." Misto shifted uncomfortably. "Are you looking for a corner?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, I could help you." He looked at her and added hurriedly, "If you want. I could just go..."

"Yes! I mean, no. I mean, I'd like you to help me." Violet looked down, embarrassed.

The tom nodded and set off, and Violet followed him.

* * *

As they walked, Misto glanced curiously at the cat beside him. She was a young kitten, very young- probably around Jemima's age. Her coat was midnight black with deep purple- purple! - stripes, and her chest was white. But what arrested him the most was her eyes. Those starry violet eyes that looked like deep pools of water transfixed him, and he had to fight to tear his own eyes away.

Violet stifled a yawn as Misto sniffed around, looking for somewhere that wasn't already taken. He approached a small crevice and disappeared inside, almost immediately returning.

"No-one lives here. It's bigger inside, and cosy. Can you squeeze in?"

She did. "This is great!" came her voice from inside, and she poked her head out. "T-Thank you so much!" She yawned again. "I think I'll go to sleep now. Thank you."

Misto nodded. "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3- Tugger

The first thing she noticed was the hunger.

Violet woke up to find that she had slept through the day _and_ night. Now her belly was completely empty, and hunger gnawed at her insides like a crazy animal.

With a deep breath, she uncurled herself and slid out of her new 'house', squinting in the early dawn light. She had to find food. Now. She sniffed. No, the junkyard smells were still messing with her nose. She would have to play this by ear.

"Hi!"

Violet jumped and stared at the two kittens behind her. They were young, like her, and very pretty. One was mostly white, with grey and orange stripes and a mischievous glint in her eyes. The other was a rich satin red with black, brown and white tinges and a white chest. She looked more demure, but Violet could hardly tell as she felt the familiar shyness take over. She seemed to shrink into herself, and gazed at the two girls with frightened eyes.

"Hi!" the orange-striped one said again, almost bouncing on the spot. "Are you new? What's your name? Mine's Etcetera, and that's-"

"I'm Jemima," the other said gently, taking over. "What's your name?"

"V-Violet." He stomach growled alarmingly. "D-Do you know where I can f-find some food?"

"Sure! There's a restaurant through that alley and to the right, and its bins are always-"

Violet nodded and scampered off, not waiting to hear the rest.

"-full of good stuff," finished Etcetera. She glanced at her friend. "What's with her?"

"Maybe she's just really hungry?" suggested Jemima, but inside she knew it was more than that. Why on earth did that unusual cat look so terrified? She shrugged, deciding that for now, it was none of her business. She followed Etcetera to their usual sunning spot.

* * *

Violet was sure she was lost, but then her nose kicked in and she could suddenly smell food. Lasagne, fish, something sweet- cake, maybe? All days old, but edible. Her mouth watered and she bounded forward into the next alley.

Only to scramble back behind the wall, hoping the cat in the alley hadn't seen or heard her. He was a Tom, strange-looking, with short black fur and a large mane of lighter-coloured fur around his head. Now that she was looking at him properly, he was rather handsome. At the moment, though, he also looked very funny, jumping around, trying to reach a container on the edge of a window-sill. Violet stifled a giggle and focused on the container, following it with her eyes as it lifted itself into the air and floated, down, down, and settled at the Tom's feet.

She was in the middle of celebrating her success when she realised what a mistake she had made. The tom was staring at the container, but then he turned slowly and stared at the place Violet was hiding. She hastily ducked away but it was too late- he had seen her.

"Hey! Come out!" he called.

Slowly, haltingly, Violet stepped out and inched her way over to him, eyes cast down, almost shaking.

The tom looked her over, eyebrows raised as he took in her strange colouring. He pointed to the container. "Did you do that?"

"Y-Yes," she stammered, inwardly cursing her fear.

"How?"

She shrugged. "I d-don't know."

"Look at me."

She raised her face and noticed his eyes widening. He suddenly seemed to switch from confused to confident and smooth.

"What's your name?"

"Violet."

"I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, the most curious cat in the junkyard if I do say so myself." He leaned forward with a wink. "Now, what's a gorgeous little thing like you doing out here?"

"I-I'm looking for some food."

He nudged the container over with his foot. "Share with me."

"Thank you."

As they ate- cold chicken pie and half a muffin- Violet was bemused to see Tugger lying languidly on the ground and tossing little bits of food in his mouth, every now and then looking over at her with a wink and a strange look. Finally, she started giggling.

"Do I amuse you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kind of."

"Oh?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and she burst into giggles again. "Stop it! Whatever you're doing, it's not going to work."

Tugger dropped all pretences and stared at her. "You're a very shrewd kitten, aren't you? Must go with your strange ability to move things without touching them. Can you explain that?"

Violet shook her head. "All I know is that I can do it."

"Alright, how about a story. Where did you come from?"

"I don't know that, either. I've thought about it a lot since yesterday, but I can't remember anything."

"How did you come here? I presume you've been accepted into the tribe?"

"I woke up in a little room with a cat named Deuteronomy, who told me that I would be introduced at something called the 'Moondance Festival'. He also said that I had been rescued by a cat named Munkustrap."

"Ah." Tugger straightened up and stretched. "Well, this has been a most interesting meal. But I must leave now."

"Ok." Violet stood up and shook herself. "It was… interesting to meet you too."

Tugger bounded away, and Violet smiled to herself as she walked back the way she came, belly full and very satisfied. "What a charmer."


End file.
